Pardonne-moi
by Psychoslasher
Summary: Et si le pasteur Kingston Tanner et son fils Preston avaient survécu... comment se serait déroulée la suite?
1. Pardonne-moi

Disclaimer: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

Pairings: Joe/Ryan et Kingston/Preston.

Précision: J'ai changé la scène de la cathédrale car elle m'a laissée sur ma faim, surtout pour le pasteur et son fils. Ils étaient très intéressants et sont partis trop vite. Double slash (inceste compris). Je ne tiens aucunement à porter atteinte aux croyances religieuses au cours de cette fic ni aux comportement des prêcheurs. De plus je zappe le passage du sauvetage de Claire pour éviter toute redondance (en plus elle m'énerve) et remodèle l'épisode à ma guise.

* * *

 **Flashback Cathédrale des Saints Bénis**

Joe Carroll a été un monstre sur bien des plans dans sa vie. Il a détruit sa famille et de part son côté serial killer, bon nombre de vies. Son fils l'avait condamné avant même de le connaître, autant que l'aurait pu un enfant en bas âge comme Joey à qui l'on raconte que son père est un homme méchant qui est en prison pour toujours. Les rares et réels amis qu'il prenait plaisir à nommer ainsi, dont Ryan, ne lui rendaient pas la pareille. Il ne les blâmaient pas pour cela. Quant aux membres de Korban, ils avaient été totalement aveugles. Le charisme de Joe pouvait mettre n'importe quel imbécile naïf à sa botte. Ses pulsions meurtrières avaient fichu sa vie en l'air mais il n'était pas du genre à se lamenter sur son sort. Il était là où ses actes l'avaient mené et ne regrettait rien, si ce n'était la solitude. Il avait semé la terreur en s'entourant de tueurs potentiels ou révélés. Mais la pire chose qu'il ait fait a été d'armer un père (de surcroît un pasteur) et son fils afin de les forcer à s'entretuer.

Kingston Tanner, en tant qu'évangéliste, avait suffisamment prouvé sa croyance et son opposition à Joe Carroll et sa secte. C'était un homme bon, une âme des plus pures qui soit sur cette terre. Le tueur aurait du se douter que jamais il n'aurait fait le moindre mal à son fils. Par ailleurs, il en fut de même pour celui-ci. Preston avait beau se disputer avec son père comme tout un chacun, mais il l'aimait. Il respectait l'homme qu'il était et sa foi inébranlable envers Dieu et la bonté humaine. C'est pour ça qu'il n'avait pas voulu que Joe lui montre la vidéo où il avait poignardé la jeune fille. Il n'oublierait jamais l'expression soudaine sur le visage de son père les yeux en larmes, il était anéanti. Totalement anéanti. Joe avait réussi à atteindre le pasteur en souillant l'âme de son fils. Mais lorsqu'il s'était mis à lui faire son speech sur la morale disparue de Preston et la non-existence de Dieu, Kingston serra durement les poings. Tremblant, il en serait presque venu à lui sauter dessus et lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Mais le regard de son fils lui implorait de ne pas bouger. Preston se dégoûtait, il avait été faible et avait blessé son père, et refusait que celui-ci ne perde son innocence à cause de lui. Ensuite Joe avait montré au public ses deux horribles couteaux, savourant les cris d'horreur du public. Le pasteur et son fils en reçurent un chacun. Preston avait tenté de s'en prendre à un membre de la secte mais sans succès. Puis devant son père qui pleurait, il en fit autant et lui demanda conseil, étant incapable de lui faire le moindre mal. Kingston sembla penser à quelque chose et ses larmes s'accentuèrent... avant de stopper net. Il attrapa un couteau, le pointa sur Preston qui prit peur et lui rappela de toujours avoir la foi et que Dieu était pardon, jusqu'à ses derniers mots :

\- Je t'aime Preston.

Il se mit soudainement le couteau sous la gorge et se la trancha sous les yeux horrifiés de son fils ainsi que de la foule, mais un coup de feu se fit entendre et Ryan déboula. Il laissa les membres de la secte le conduire à Joe pendant que Preston se précipitait vers son père. Il ne montra rien mais il respirait encore, le coup de feu de l'agent avait stoppé le pasteur dans son élan. Ryan à ce moment brisa la caméra que Tilda tenait et lui envoya une droite bien méritée. Il s'approcha ensuite de Joe pour l'informer de la détention de Claire par les jumeaux. Une fois les deux "amis" entendus, Ryan envoya le signal aux unités d'intervention qui coupèrent le courant, entrèrent et tuèrent un à un les membres de Korban, pendant qu'il partait avec Joe délivrer Claire.

 **Fin flashback**

Joe, malgré leurs sentiments brisés, regrettait que son ex-femme ait une opinion de lui aussi cauchemardesque, mais il la méritait et le savait. Il ne voulait pourtant pas qu'il lui arrive malheur. Et pourquoi? Parce que Joey avait besoin d'elle? En partie oui. Mais le plus urgent, parce qu'elle était importante pour Ryan.

Joe avait toujours eu un don, celui de déceler les moindres sentiments humains : haineux, amoureux, paternels ou fraternels. Que ce soit par expression faciale ou par les paroles, rien ne passait sous son radar. Il était très observateur et très bon pratiquant, en particulier concernant le premier. Voilà comment le pasteur avait piqué sa curiosité avec son fils. Joe en aurait bien cherché plus s'il avait été seul avec eux. Certes, il était athée et méprisait toutes les religions mais il avait appris à respecter Kingston Tanner. Il appréciait sa sincérité et sa bravoure, autant que son audace. Il lui rappelait Ryan, toujours en train de le défier sauf que le pasteur avait su garder la tête haute et ne pas sombrer. Par contre son amour pour son fils, Joe en était assez jaloux sachant que jamais il ne vivrait la même chose. Or, il avait aperçu autre chose dans le regard du pasteur. Quelque chose d'inavoué dans cet adieu trop rapide. Un secret de famille peut-être? Non! On ne confie pas un secret familial avant de se trancher la gorge et de toute manière pas devant une foule d'inconnus.

Ryan et sa nemesis avaient fini par sauver Claire après que les jumeaux ne se soient amusés avec eux. Claire, qui l'avait sans arrêt ramenée à propos du fait de vouloir tuer son ex-mari, avait presque hurlé de peur en l'apercevant. Ensuite, entre les jumeaux mettant la pagaille dans leur "terrain de jeu" et l'arrivée de Max et Mike, Joe en profita pour fuir mais aperçut Claire et l'isola. Acculée, celle-ci était terrifiée alors que Joe ne faisait que la supplier de le pardonner. Ryan accourut pensant qu'il allait lui faire du mal, ils se battirent et Joe eu le dessus un instant. Un court instant où il aurait pu en finir avec Ryan mais il préféra s'enfuir. Plus loin, il tomba sur Luke qui, plus rapide que lui, le poignarda à la hanche et lui entailla la cuisse avant d'être atteint par plusieurs balles. Titubant, Joe s'appuya contre le mur et s'attendit à ce qu'une paire de menottes ne se referme autour de ses poignets. Mais rien n'y fit. Il observa derrière, Ryan se battait avec Mark et prenait le dessus. Joe se dirigea vers une salle de bain, à la recherche de quoi se soigner. De toute façon il n'irait pas bien loin dans cet état. Ce coup de couteau à la hanche lui faisait penser aux fois où Claire l'avait elle-même poignardé. Il commençait à transpirer, la douleur étant insoutenable. Il finit par trouver une salle d'eau mais il avait tellement fait d'efforts physiques à cause des marches qu'il s'écroula.

Mark avait disparu avec le corps de son frère. Ryan, lui, accordait ses violons avec Max et Mike à propos de leurs supérieurs.

\- Il est hors de question de leur dire que nous sommes ici à cause des jumeaux qui ont enlevés Claire sinon on va se faire allumer. Nous n'aurons qu'à dire qu'une fois le courant coupé, Joe en a profité pour s'éclipser de la cathédrale et qu'on l'a poursuivi.

\- Oui et moi je dirai être rentré chez moi à cause d'un besoin de penser à autre chose. De toute façon l'affaire était réglée et ils ne m'en tiendront pas rigueur" dit Mike.

\- Exact, et moi je t'ai donné un coup de main pour Carroll et nous avons perdu sa trace donc je suis rentrée chez moi. En plus c'est vrai, il a du s'enfuir maintenant.

Une fois d'accord, les plus jeunes partirent avec Claire, encore secouée. Ryan les regarda s'éloigner et retourna dans la maison. Son instinct lui disait que la demeure était loin d'être vide. Il fouilla chaque pièce tout en restant prudent. Les jumeaux devaient avoir piégé certains endroits. Des chambres jusqu'aux débarras, la maison était vide. Jusqu'à ce que...

\- J'en étais sûr" souffla Ryan.

Il venait de trouver Joe dans la salle de bain, inconscient et grièvement blessé. Ryan soupira et se dirigea vers le corps inerte pour l'examiner. Joe était vivant mais risquait une infection et une septicémie. Il suait, respirait mal et tremblait. Le tueur en série émergea de son malaise un instant et ouvrit faiblement les yeux. Sa vision était troublée et il les referma de suite. Ryan fouilla dans l'armoire à pharmacie et trouva tout un stock de produits. En effet Lily Grey avait mis ses fils à l'abri du besoin. Il y avait vraiment de tout, alors Ryan se servit : morphine, bandage, désinfectant, fil de suture...

Il ne pouvait pas soulever Joe et l'amener jusqu'à une chambre alors alla chercher de quoi adoucir le sol, le carrelage n'étant pas adapté à une séance de soins. Pendant plus d'une heure il s'affaira à soigner et panser la blessure de son pire ennemi. Joe sembla faire un cauchemar et s'agita dans son sommeil. "Pourvu qu'il ne fasse pas de mouvement brusque" pensa Ryan. L'agent se surprit à parcourir le corps de Joe du regard. "Pas étonnant que je n'ai jamais le dessus quand on se bat." Il posa inconsciemment une main sur l'épaule de Joe et la fit descendre jusqu'à son jean. Le tueur sortit enfin de son sommeil. Ryan enleva sa main mal placée et attendit de voir comment réagirait Joe les découvrant encore ici.

Carroll ouvrit difficilement les yeux, l'effet de la morphine se faisant encore sentir. Apercevant Ryan il fronça les sourcil, plutôt d'incompréhension que d'énervement.

\- Ryan?" murmura t-il.

N'ayant pas l'air d'y croire réellement il rajouta :

\- J'ai des hallucinations maintenant... et qu'est-ce que je fous sans maillot moi?

Il tenta de se lever mais Ryan l'en empêcha et lui montra ses fils. Et devant l'air ahuri de Joe il sourit.

\- Non tu ne délires pas, je t'ai bel et bien soigné.

\- C'est donc toi qui délire Ryan, tu aurais du me laisser mourir.

Entêté, Joe réessaya de se lever et réussit mais sentit une faible douleur provenant de son abdomen ainsi qu'à sa cuisse.

Ryan, toujours assis, pointa sa cuisse du doigt et dit :

\- Je me voyais mal te déshabiller totalement pour soigner cette entaille alors je l'ai couverte.

Joe réfléchit un long instant. C'était une situation gênante pour lui, ils étaient tous les deux opposés depuis toujours, bien qu'ils auraient pu être amis si Joe n'avait pas tout gâché. Le tueur se détestait de n'arriver à rien avec Ryan. Il était incapable de le tuer et apparemment Ryan aussi.

\- Tu peux me dire où on en est, Ryan?" demanda Joe.

\- Comment ça?

\- Voilà que tu en es réduit à soigner mes fichues blessures... un homme normal m'aurait laissé crever ici.

\- Toi et moi sommes loin d'être normaux, Joe.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire, mon vieil ami. D'ailleurs, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas livré?

Alors là, bonne question! Ryan l'ignorait. Il préféra inventer un mensonge bien bête.

\- J'en sais rien, peut-être qu'à cause de toi j'en ai vu assez pour aujourd'hui, des flics.

\- Tu parles, à d'autres ce n'est même pas crédible. Avoue tu n'en a aucune idée.

Joe souriait devant sa petite victoire, il avait encore coincé Ryan.

\- Ouai" avoua Ryan. "Comme on dit les contraires s'attirent."

Joe sembla pensif sur le coup puis se retourna. Haussant les sourcils, Ryan se sentit lui aussi victorieux.

\- Alors tout à coup le mur est plus intéressant que moi, Joe? Je sais qu'il est beau mais quand même...

Ce dernier ne s'étant toujours pas retourné, il se leva et s'étonna :

\- Quoi? Ça t'a atteint?

Il repensa tout à coup à leur discussion au phare, comme quoi ils étaient connectés par l'amour. En tout cas c'est ce que Joe avait insinué. Ryan pensait que Claire aurait pu être ce lien entre eux, mais là le comportement de son ennemi le faisait douter.

Le tueur finit par se retourner, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Puis, pris d'une pulsion soudaine, il posa une main sur la joue de Ryan. D'abord stupéfait, Ryan prit la main de Joe dans la sienne et sourit.

\- Je m'attendais plutôt à une beigne, venant de toi.

Le tueur eut un mince sourire et ajouta le regard triste :

\- Tu ne sais pas toujours ce que j'ai en tête Ryan.

Ryan planta son regard dans celui de son ennemi juré et l'observa avec un regard des plus perçants comme s'il cherchait à exprimer un quelconque sentiment. Puis il s'approcha de Joe et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Étrangement, il sentit son ennemi répondre à son baiser et poser ses mains le long de son corps. Son inconscient essaya de le raisonner... après tout il était en train d'embrasser Joe Carroll, un des pires tueurs en série du pays. Pourtant il aimait ça et sentait que Joe aussi. Était-ce cela qui faisait qu'aucun des deux n'arrivait à tuer l'autre? Ressentaient-ils de l'attirance l'un pour l'autre? Ryan ignorait ce que Joe pensait de lui, mais lui ne le niait pas : Joe était un très bel homme, c'est d'ailleurs comme ça qu'il avait pu autant approcher ses victimes. Sa beauté et son charisme étaient des armes terribles. Ce charisme qui avait tout de suite attiré Ryan lors de leur rencontre. Il avait même avoué à Mike l'avoir trouvé impressionnant, l'écoutant parler à ses élèves. Quant à ce sourire diaboliquement beau qui ne le quittait jamais... il y avait de quoi fondre. Un charme fou qui dissimulait un être des plus mauvais qui soit.

Ils stoppèrent leur embrassade et rirent.

\- Je n'en reviens pas d'avoir fait ça, c'est surréaliste.

Joe rigola et mit ses mains sur les pans de la veste de Ryan.

\- Et encore... tu as de la chance que je ne sois pas en état d'aller plus loin.

Ryan ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- C'est vrai, tu le ferais? Tu oserais? J'avoue que je dois louper quelque chose mais...

Joe lui vola la fin de sa phrase en l'embrassant bien plus voracement que la fois précédente. Ryan se rendit compte d'une chose, soit Joe n'avait rien fait depuis longtemps, soit il ne le considérait pas comme un ami, comme il le disait. Mais comme bien plus que cela.

\- Oh que oui je le ferais. Ne le prends pas mal Ryan, mais jamais avant toi je n'avais ressenti d'attirance pour un homme.

\- Wow et ben ça alors...

\- Oui! Claire se moquerait bien de moi si elle savait ça.

Hardy rit à son tour avant d'ajouter :

\- Pas si elle me voit faire ça ensuite.

Il s'approcha de l'autre homme et s'attaqua à ses lèvres, le faisant gémir de plaisir. Joe sentit la langue de Ryan frôler la sienne et en profita pour lui enlever sa veste. Ensuite, il passa les mains sous son t-shirt pour lui caresser doucement la peau. Il en aurait presque oublié sa blessure si Ryan ne lui avait pas rappelé.

\- Joe souviens-toi de ça" rit-il. "Tu ne dois pas faire d'efforts, tu devrais plutôt dormir."

\- Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais dormir dans la maison de ceux qui voulaient me découper et m'arracher la langue, tout de même?" s'étonna Joe.

\- Tu as un autre toit en vue? En t'amenant chez moi je ne serais pas vraiment discret. En plus tu l'a encore ta langue puisque je l'ai bien sentie.

Il ponctua ses paroles par un clin d'œil et Joe se mit à rire comme un enfant, faisant intérieurement craquer l'autre homme.

\- Cette salle de bain est à côté d'une chambre, tu l'aurais vue si tu n'avais pas été en train de comater. Si tu veux je surveillerai pendant ton sommeil" proposa t-il au tueur.

\- Enfin Ryan, je ne suis pas un enfant malade ayant besoin d'accompagnement...

\- Nooon, tu es juste un tueur en série blessé qui n'a aucun endroit où aller et qui risquait une septicémie il y a moins d'une heure.

Il avait visé juste. Joe capitula et se dirigea vers le lit de la chambre pendant que Ryan nettoyait la salle d'eau. Une fois nettoyée à fond, il vérifia silencieusement les alentours et regarda par les fenêtres. "Je crois que Mark a mieux à faire que revenir ici pour le moment, avec le nombre de propriétés que doit avoir Lily... en plus il doit penser qu'on est tous partis maintenant, il sait que les supérieurs ne sont pas prévenus" pensa t-il.

Après avoir inspecté la maison de recoins en recoins (et encore il devait en avoir oublié), il retourna à la chambre de Joe et éteignit la lumière. Même blessé, celui-ci restait très dangereux et ne devait pas être laissé seul. De plus Ryan s'en faisait pour lui, même si cela lui paraissait bizarre.

Joe était endormi sur le dos pour ne pas se blesser davantage, et n'avait pas pu enlever ses chaussures. Ryan s'y colla, veillant à ne pas le réveiller. Puis son regard se concentra sur le visage du tueur, il paraissait si paisible ainsi endormi, presque heureux. Il passa des heures à le veiller et tourner en rond, jusqu'à ce que la fatigue ne le prenne comme un coup sur la tête. Joe se réveilla un bref instant et tendit la main vers lui, lui proposant de dormir à côté.

\- Allez Ryan! je ne vais pas te violer, mon vieux" dit-il faiblement.

\- Vu ton état c'est plutôt moi qui pourrait" dit Ryan avant de s'allonger à côté de lui.

Joe sourit et se rendormit. En pleine nuit, il avait inconsciemment passé un bras autour de Ryan.

Pendant plusieurs jours cette routine perdura, Ryan le soignant, désinfectant et le torturant un peu avec les picotements de sa blessure, jusqu'à ce que Joe ne se porte mieux. Le tout sans aucun signe de Mark. Un soir ils partirent en direction du domicile de Ryan, Joe le bassinant encore avec la police.

\- Joe! je t'ai déjà dit que je ne pourrai pas te dénoncer, si tu y tiens tellement tu n'as qu'à te rendre toi même...

\- Euh non non merci j'aime plus la liberté quand même" dit-il d'un air innocent.

\- Mouai tu parles, si tu crois que je te laisserai sortir seul tu rêves. J'ai souvent Max et Mike qui me rendent visite en plus.

Joe ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Et tu m'amènes chez toi, tu es dingue?

Ryan le regarda et se mit à rire.

\- Peut-être bien, de toute façon tout le monde devient dingue à ton contact.

Joe posa une main sur la nuque de Ryan, lui caressa et ajouta avec un magnifique clin d'œil :

\- Toi le premier!

Ryan stoppa net la voiture et après l'avoir garée, saisit le visage de Joe pour l'embrasser.

\- Ma parole Ryan tu deviens accro à moi" sourit Carroll,lui rendant volontiers ce baiser.

\- Oh oui alors arrête tes clins d'œil et tes sourires sinon arrivés chez moi je me jette sur toi.

\- N'y compte pas dans ce cas je continue.

Et Joe continua de le taquiner tout le long de la route. Ryan dut même s'arrêter une nouvelle fois près d'un bois. Il se plaça à califourchon sur Joe et commença à l'embrasser partout où il le pouvait, du visage au cou en promenant ses mains aux endroits les plus accessibles, pour le plus grand plaisir du tueur en série. Ils eurent du mal à se séparer mais ils finirent par reprendre la route et arriver à destination. Il faisait nuit mais Ryan vérifia tout de même autour d'eux. Une fois entrés, Joe fut agréablement surpris.

\- J'imaginais plus une grotte remplie de bouteilles de vodka, cher Ryan. Tu me surprends... ne fais pas cette tête, je plaisante.

Carroll s'approcha de l'agent et le fit penser à autre chose, Ryan se mettant à gamberger sur son alcoolisme.

\- Je pourrais t'enlever ça de la tête Ryan, te guérir de ton addiction.

Celui-ci commença à rire, plutôt de façon désespérée.

\- Et comment? Tu n'arrives même pas à te débarrasser de la tienne, Joe.

Celui-ci l'interrogea du regard et Ryan mima un tranchage de gorge. Il n'en fallut pas plus à son interlocuteur pour comprendre.

\- Oh ça, oui! Nous n'aurons qu'à nous aider mutuellement" proposa t-il.

Puis il se retourna et chuchota :

\- Je vais avoir bien du mal.

Ryan le fit pivoter et pointa un doigt vers lui. Joe leva les mains, s'attendant à des menaces.

\- Attention! n'essaie pas de foutre la merde. Surtout ici, je ne voudrais pas être obligé de déménager, tu m'entends?

Après un court instant de réflexion, Joe acquiesça. Il pouvait être honnête de temps en temps après tout. Il espérait juste que ses pulsions meurtrières se calment un long moment, sinon Ryan allait lui en vouloir. Il faisait tout pour oublier les autres personnes car y penser c'était avoir envie de tuer. Néanmoins, il ferait tout pour y arriver pour Ryan. Il voulait passer plus de temps avec lui, personnellement parlant, mais ne voulait pas le brusquer. Alors il se tenait un peu à l'écart, montrant à Ryan qu'il pouvait rester tranquille.

Mais il faut croire que le destin fait mal les choses. Le lendemain des éclats de voix se firent entendre dans les couloirs et Ryan commença à soupirer. Cela faisait des jours que ça durait.

\- Et c'est reparti.

Devant l'air soudainement nerveux de Joe qui s'était redressé sur le coup, il reprit :

\- Les voisins se disputent depuis une semaine, il faut croire qu'hier était le seul jour de répit.

Joe attendit que Ryan détourne le regard puis observa ses mains, elles commençaient à trembler. Ces voix qu'il entendait lui rappelaient ses victimes. Les seuls hurlements qu'il avait entendus dans la vie, il les avait provoqués. En entendre provenant d'inconnus le taraudait comme si une de ses victimes lui échappait en courant, mais également parce qu'il ne connaissait pas le sujet de la dispute. Cependant la raison qui l'effrayait le plus était que ces hurlements le stressaient car il essayait de se contrôler, et cela le forçait à revenir en arrière en faisant resurgir ses pulsions. Auparavant, quand une de ses victimes se mettait à crier, Joe devenait de plus en plus violent et se déchaînait sur elle de façon inhumaine.

Comme un drogué, il était tellement en manque que la moindre personne croisée devenait une proie potentielle. Il sortit de sa léthargie en sursautant quand les mains de Ryan se posèrent sur ses poings serrés. Il s'attendait à recevoir des éclairs dans les yeux de Hardy, mais ce dernier ayant senti la tension dans son comportement se contenta de lui parler doucement.

\- Ça va aller, d'accord? Reste calme, je vais sortir et leur demander de baisser le ton. Sinon personne n'osera le faire, on est d'accord?

Joe se dit mentalement "moi j'oserai laisse-les moi", mais il se ravisa.

\- Oui! Vas-y je t'attends là.

Joe l'embrassa avant de se lever et se diriger à l'opposé de la pièce, loin de la porte. Le couloir était plongé dans l'obscurité et Ryan avait laissé leur porte entrouverte. Joe n'entendait pas bien la conversation entre Ryan et le voisin.

\- Ça commence à bien faire Thomas, ça fait une semaine que ça dure...

\- T'excite pas mec, de toute façon je me BARRE.

Il avait hurlé le dernier mot à l'adresse de sa petite amie qui lui renvoya "BON DÉBARRAS" sans hésiter.

Joe s'était approché de la porte pour observer par l'entrebâillement. Thomas partait avec ses affaires en fermant sa porte, Ryan revenait et ouvrait grand la leur pour rentrer. Il aperçut Joe, mais Thomas aussi malgré l'obscurité. Il ricana en voyant Joe faire demi-tour et se posta sur le pas de porte en s'exclamant :

\- Alors mec, je savais pas que t'étais pédé...

Joe se retourna brusquement, Ryan se mit à flipper et leva les mains devant lui.

\- Dégage Tom.

\- T'aurais du m'le dire mon ex adore ça, elle a toujours rêvé d'une partouze avec moi et deux pédés. EH ALICE!

Il éclata de rire et Joe s'élança sur lui, l'attrapa par le col et le jeta à l'intérieur de l'appartement de Ryan. Il fonça sur lui tel un enragé et lui asséna une ribambelle de coups de poings aussi rapides que violents, retenu tant bien que mal par Ryan qui était bien moins baraqué que lui.

\- NON JOE, ARRÊTE.

Mais celui-ci était très difficile à calmer une fois lancé et Thomas commençait à être en piteux état, le visage tuméfié. Ryan s'épuisait, son cœur faiblissait et il fit un dernier effort avant que Joe ne tue son ancien voisin dans son salon. Après une tentative vaine de desserrer les mains de Joe sur la gorge du jeune homme, il passa un bras sous la gorge du tueur et de l'autre lui attrapa le bras gauche. La pression sous le bras de Joe fut suffisante pour qu'il lâche prise et ne tombe en arrière avec Ryan. Le jeune reprit lentement sa respiration et se releva rapidement en attrapant sa valise. Il s'arrêta et se retourna vers Joe :

\- T'es franchement susceptible. Je t'ai pas insulté quoi, mec.

\- Alors surveille ton langage Tom" l'avertit Hardy.

\- Ouai ouai, ravi d'avoir été ton voisin.

Sur ce il partit en traînant difficilement sa valise. La pièce devint silencieuse, seules les respirations saccadées des deux hommes se faisaient entendre. Ryan devait parler à Joe mais appréhendait gravement son attitude. Il se releva et ferma la porte.

\- C'était quoi ça, Joe?" demanda t-il.

Celui-ci se mit debout et lui tourna le dos, tremblant, s'énervant et murmurant. Ryan posa une main sur son épaule, le brusquant un peu mais Joe le plaqua brutalement contre le mur. Seulement, Ryan n'étant pas du genre à se laisser faire, il se débattit et le frappa au visage. Tout à coup, Joe baissa la tête et posa les mains sur le mur, de chaque côté de la tête de Ryan. Celui-ci le vit trembler et crut l'entendre pleurer.

\- Je n'y arriverai pas Ryan, c'est trop dur. Tu devrais me renvoyer en prison.

Cette voix brisée, jamais Ryan ne l'avait entendue venant de Joe. Il lui leva tendrement le visage et observa ses yeux, laissant paraître de faibles larmes. Mais venant de lui c'était presque trop. Le tueur détourna le regard, étant incapable de regarder l'agent en pleurant et lorsqu'il sentit Ryan le prendre dans ses bras, il s'abandonna à cette étreinte plus que rassurante.

\- Tu peux y arriver Joe, je t'aiderai si tu n'y arrives pas tout seul je te le promets...

\- Pardon Ryan, mais ce type s'est mis à parler d'une façon si vulgaire... et puis ces hurlements ça m'a...

\- Oui, il a toujours été comme ça. Mais il n'est pas homophobe ni rien de ce genre d'après ce que je sais, il est juste extrêmement vulgaire. Et toi extrêmement violent, s'il avait su il n'aurait rien dit crois-moi.

Ils restèrent enlacés deux bonnes minutes durant, écoutant la respiration de l'autre. Ryan commença à caresser la nuque et les cheveux de Joe avant de l'embrasser. Il lui enleva sa veste noire, celle-là même qu'il portait la première fois que Ryan l'avait fait arrêter. Il éteignit la lumière et emmena Joe jusque sa chambre.

Ils s'allongèrent et s'embrassèrent ainsi longtemps, profitant du moment. La fenêtre à moitié couverte par le store ne laissait passer qu'un faible éclat de lumière provenant de la lune. Ryan enleva le t-shirt noir de Joe et se laissa aller, effleurant et baisant chaque parcelle du torse nu. Joe étant au dessus veillait à ne pas paraître trop lourd pour Ryan, à cause du pacemaker. Mais concernant ce détail il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui. Il ôta à son tour le haut de son amant, caressant sa peau douce. N'ayant jamais fait l'amour avec un autre homme, Ryan et Joe ne précipitaient pas les choses et en profitaient aussi pour bavarder.

\- ... et tu vas me dire que séduisant comme tu es, aucun homme ne t'a déjà fait des avances?" rit Ryan.

\- En fait au moins deux de mes étudiants" répondit Joe. "Mais d'une je n'avais jamais aimé un homme jusqu'à aujourd'hui, et de deux si ça s'était su et mal terminé cela m'aurait sûrement apporté des problèmes, voire coûté ma place."

\- Tu as eu des problèmes, de toute façon.

Joe rit et enfouit son visage dans le cou de Ryan. Il aimait tellement être contre lui... mais il avait autre chose qui le démangeait.

\- Ryan?

\- Joe?

Le tueur posa doucement la main sur le pacemaker et avoua franchement :

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir tant fait de mal, maintenant tu as ça dans le corps. En plus c'est mon vice qui t'as conduit au tien.

\- Oui mais tu sais c'est le passé qui mène au présent. Ce qui est fait est fait mais ça me plait de l'entendre.

Joe eut encore une douleur au niveau de sa blessure, Ryan se moqua un peu.

\- Ce n'est pas encore ce soir que tu me feras voir tes talents dans ce domaine. C'est ça de s'emporter sur le premier gueulard venu.

Joe éclata de rire et approuva, avant d'embrasser Ryan une dernière fois et de s'endormir à ses côtés.

 **À suivre...**


	2. Un sentiment incontrôlable

Kingston Tanner était à l'hôpital depuis le jour du drame, sous haute surveillance. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang mais l'entaille n'était pas profonde, heureusement pour lui. Preston ne s'en éloignait pas une seconde. Il était effrayé à l'idée qu'on ne lui fasse du mal depuis la prise de la cathédrale par la secte de Joe Carroll. "Ce type est un monstre, comment il peut forcer un père et son fils à s'entretuer comme des bêtes? J'aurai du lui lancer mon couteau. Et le pire c'est qu'il est de nouveau dans la nature" pensa le jeune homme. Admiratifs, les fidèles du pasteur ne cessaient d'affluer devant l'hôpital pour manifester leur soutien et écrivaient même des lettres exprimant leur joie. Preston s'était endormi la tête posée sur le lit de son père lorsqu'il sentit une main lui caresser les cheveux. Son père était réveillé et l'observait. Preston lui saisit la main et la serra contre son visage.

\- Papa, comment tu te sens?" s'empressa t-il.

\- Ça va, mais j'ai connu des jours meilleurs" répondit son père avec un faible sourire.

\- Papa je suis tellement désolé" pleura le plus jeune.

Le pasteur fronça les sourcils et leva les yeux au plafond, sachant parfaitement où il voulait en venir. De plus une élocution de Joe Carroll lui revenait en tête. Il lui avait chuchotée aux oreilles pour que seuls eux deux puissent l'entendre : "Je sais ce que vous ressentez pour votre fils. Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que ça me plait, mais je m'y connais en sentiments difficiles et à sens unique". Ce fut le seul moment où le tueur put brièvement faire preuve de compassion envers Kingston, qui était resté tétanisé par cet aveu.

\- Pour l'instant je suis heureux que tu n'aies rien, Preston.

\- La police et la famille ont décidé de ne pas me poursuivre, je crois que c'est parce qu'ils font partie de tes fidèles.

\- Alors que ressens-tu?

\- J'ai tellement honte si tu savais. Je suis allé leur parler hier et je leur ai tout dit, ils m'ont même pardonné... mais pas moi.

\- Ce sont de bonnes personnes. Mais concernant cette fille, est-ce que tu as réfléchi avant d'agir?

\- Oui, même si j'ai pris la mauvaise décision. Au départ j'ai refusé mais quand Carroll a menacé de nous tuer tous les deux j'ai eu si peur...

Ses larmes doublèrent.

\- Preston! il y a divers moyens de se faire pardonner dans la vie, tu le sais non?

\- Oui je sais.

\- Nous en avons tous besoin un jour ou l'autre" avoua Kingston.

\- Non pas toi, tu es un homme très bien.

\- Oh non fiston, crois-moi j'ai mes défauts.

Preston crut voir le regard de son père s'assombrir. Il le scruta un instant.

\- Papa, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Voyant son père détourner le regard sans répondre il poursuivit :

\- Étant donné que tu es un pasteur tu ne dois pas mentir. Alors j'éviterai de te poser des questions qui pourraient te faire du mal. Je veux juste savoir si tu as quelque chose à cacher, ou à te reprocher.

Kingston braqua vers lui son regard pénétrant et répondit simplement :

\- Oui.

Alors même le célèbre pasteur télévangéliste Kingston Tanner avait un poids sur la conscience? Preston en fut très surpris.

\- Attends, tu veux dire que tu as fais quelque chose de mal?

Les yeux à nouveau fixés sur le plafond, Kingston ne pouvait se résoudre à soutenir le regard ahuri de son fils.

\- Papa...

\- Preston je t'en prie" le coupa t-il.

\- D'accord, calme-toi je n'insiste pas. Je voulais juste que tu te vides un peu l'esprit.

\- Je n'ai rien "fait" de mal, Preston. C'est juste une chose me concernant dont j'ai honte.

Le fils sembla pensif puis fronça les sourcils.

\- Ça a un rapport avec Carroll, ce qu'il t'a chuchoté dans la cathédrale?

Tanner attendit que sa bouche soit à nouveau capable de formuler un mot. Son fils était bien curieux.

\- Oui, cette chose il l'a devinée.

\- Papa écoute, je sais que je t'en ai fait voir beaucoup ces derniers temps, mais tu peux me faire confiance tu sais. Ça concerne maman? L'université?

Le pasteur soupira d'exaspération devant cet acharnement destiné intérieurement à le détruire.

\- Ou moi?" demanda enfin Preston.

Il vit son père déglutir et regarder vers la fenêtre. "Apparemment j'ai tapé dans le mille" pensa t-il.

La nuit commençait à tomber et les gardes du corps du pasteur se relayèrent. Preston embrassa son père et se leva en s'excusant pour toutes ses questions.

La fatigue le saisissait, il alla donc se chercher un café au distributeur pour rester un peu éveillé le temps que son père ne réussisse à se rendormir. Une infirmière, elle même fidèle du pasteur et tout à fait aimable, lui autorisa à dormir dans le deuxième lit de la chambre. La remerciant, il pénétra dans la chambre et s'aperçut que son père s'était rendormi. Encore quelques jours et le pasteur pourrait à nouveau provoquer en direct le tueur en série qui faisait trembler la ville. Enfin, Preston espérait que non, il était hors de question que son père ne remette sa vie en danger pour les fantasmes d'un psychopathe.

Le lendemain l'infirmière apporta un petit déjeuner au jeune homme pendant que son père terminait son sommeil, puis il se mit à feuilleter les lettres de ses fidèles. Ce n'était pas très honnête mais en cas de menace il ne voulait pas que son père ne tombe dessus. Puis l'une d'elle attira son attention, signée J.C. qu'il ne tarda pas à ouvrir. Une écriture très élégante.

 _Kingston,_

 _Comment allez vous mon cher? J'espère que votre rétablissement va bon train, après tout je suis en partie responsable de votre état. Suite à ces derniers événements, j'ai pris le temps de réfléchir sur mes actions, en général comme à votre encontre. Je n'ai jamais été un homme bien, je le sais. Je me suis servi d'un grand nombre de personnes afin de répandre une panique totale. Bien que je n'en tirais aucune réelle satisfaction en fait, je ne cherchais qu'à vous atteindre. Ma soif de sang n'était assouvie qu'une fois que je tuais quelqu'un à ma façon. Cependant pour vous atteindre, votre fils a été mon outil le plus précieux. Croyez-le bien, ces derniers jours j'ai éprouvé des regrets pour cela. Non pas que je sois devenu totalement gentil, mais notre ami commun Ryan Hardy m'a beaucoup inspiré (il est plus émotif qu'il ne le semble) pour vous écrire._

 _Parlons un peu de votre fils. Ce brave Preston vous a déçu, semble t-il. Mais bon encore une fois je suis responsable. Ne lui en voulez pas, j'étais un peu trop jaloux de vous deux. Effectivement je n'ai jamais eu cette proximité avec mon fils Joey, comme quoi j'ai fichu ma vie en l'air. Quant à votre secret, j'ai vu la peur dans vos yeux mais il sera bien gardé avec moi, à condition que vous cessiez de me provoquer publiquement. De toute façon je crois que vous avez dépassé cela, non? Preston se doute t-il de quelque chose?_

 _C'est sûrement la seule et unique lettre que je vous enverrai car je ne souhaite pas attirer l'attention. Libre à vous de la faire passer par le F.B.I. si vous avez peur. Alors je ne peux que vous souhaiter une belle lutte contre les forces du mal et si je puis me permettre, allez y doucement avec Preston. Aucun fils n'est préparé à ce genre de choses mais si vous ne lui dîtes rien vous souffrirez bien plus. J'en sais quelque chose. Je vous dit ceci car malgré nos différents, je ne voudrais pas que l'on reste en froid, tous les deux._

 _Dîtes-le lui Kingston. Bon rétablissement._

 _Joe Carroll_

Preston n'en revenait pas. Cette ordure avait osé écrire à son père après s'en être pris à eux. En plus il mentionnait ce secret que son père gardait bien au fond de lui. Mais quel était-il? Preston se demanda s'il devait déchirer cette lettre où la laisser au dessus du tas comme si de rien n'était et observer la réaction de son père. Il opta pour la seconde option. Quel secret un père peut-il avoir du mal à avouer à son fils. Était-il un enfant adopté ou bien Kingston n'était-il pas son véritable père? Réfléchir à ces possibilités l'enragea et il préféra finir son petit déjeuner.

Son père se réveilla environ une heure plus tard et une fois l'infirmière arrivée, elle dut presque le menacer de le faire manger de force s'il n'avalait rien de son plein gré. Preston rigolait devant son père qui se faisait remonter les bretelles par une infirmière.

\- Ne vous-en faites pas, même chez nous ma mère doit le forcer" se moqua le fils.

Une fois la séance "crise au petit déj" passée, Preston mit le tas de lettres sous le nez du pasteur et fit mine d'aller dans la salle de bain à côté pour se nettoyer. Il laissa la porte entrouverte et observa Kingston. La première lettre le fit sourire et était plutôt longue, la deuxième passa vite et il resta neutre. La troisième lui fit serrer les mâchoires et semblait interminable. Preston tira l'eau du robinet et regarda à nouveau son père qui, une fois la lettre entièrement lue, commença à pleurer. Preston attendit que son père se calme avant de sortir de la salle de bain et n'aborda pas le sujet. Ni les jours suivants d'ailleurs.

Kingston ne fut réellement heureux que le jour où ils eurent le droit de rentrer chez eux. Tout était calme, la mère de Preston était au travail et tous les environs furent surveillés. Kingston remercia ses gardes du corps de le laisser respirer un peu et s'éloigner. Il n'aspirait qu'à un peu de calme. Pourtant en étant seul chez lui avec son fils, il n'arriverait pas à lui dire quoi que ce soit. Mais il avait peur de le voir partir en cas de dispute ou autre... il y avait de quoi devenir paranoïaque.

Kingston sortit sur la terrasse et aperçut une jeune fille à l'entrée de la propriété. Il pensa "une amie de mon fils?" mais se rétracta à l'idée qu'une fille aussi tatouée et percée au visage ne puisse être admise dans une université. Plus que méfiant, il lui fit signe d'approcher et attendit qu'elle s'exprime. Elle semblait désagréable à première vue.

\- Je voudrai voir Preston.

Eh bien déjà la politesse n'était pas son domaine. Kingston ne lui en tint pas rigueur mais répondit assez froidement et sur ses gardes :

\- Et vous êtes?

\- Brenda!

\- D'accord on s'est mal compris, qui est vous pour mon fils?

\- Une amie, c'est tout.

\- Ah oui, c'est tout? Vous me pardonnerez si je ne vous fais pas du tout confiance mais vos manières me déplaisent.

La jeune fille soupira et menaça Kingston du regard, qu'il lui rendit royalement.

\- Mon fils ne sortira pas d'ici surtout en une telle compagnie" lança t-il.

Sans attendre plus Brenda passa à côté de lui sans demander son reste. Répondant à une pulsion soudaine, le pasteur la saisit par les épaules et la plaqua violemment contre le mur.

\- Hors de question que tu approches mon fils" lança t-il.

\- Lâchez-moi, curé.

\- Je suis pasteur, si tu n'arrives pas à capter la différence autant te taire.

La jeune fille tenta de se dégager et par là même donna un coup de pied dans la rotule de Kingston. Celui-ci vacilla et réagissant au quart de tour, la cogna contre le mur et manqua de la gifler mais ayant entendu leur dispute, Preston s'était précipité vers son père et l'avait éloigné avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise.

\- Papa, doucement" tenta t-il pour le calmer.

Il l'observa puis se tourna et son regard devint mauvais en apercevant cette déplaisante visiteuse.

\- Elle a toujours été désagréable. Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches ici?" agressa t-il.

\- Pauvre idiot, je te rappelle que bien avant que tu disparaisses, t'avais pas payé ta dernière dose.

Ainsi c'était ça, cette fille était dealer ou bien à la botte d'un dealer. Preston bafouilla "je reviens" avant de revenir avec cent dollars pendant que Kingston la foudroyait du regard. Preston n'avait pas prévu sa visite, semblait-il. Une fois servie, la junkie se retira dans un inaudible "c'fut un plaisir". Le jeune homme la suivit jusqu'à l'entrée de la cours et se rapprocha d'elle, la menaçant verbalement :

\- Ne le touche plus jamais et ne reviens jamais ici.

Preston s'en retourna vers son père qui dévisageait encore cette fille et s'excusa.

\- J'ai arrêté c'est promis papa, depuis longtemps. Mais j'avais des problèmes d'argent et je n'ai pas pu la payer à temps après avoir été kidnappé.

Kingston analysa cette excuse et marmonna "très bien". Celui-ci semblait perdu suite à sa propre conduite, se demandant à quoi elle était réellement due. Il posa la main sur le bandage de sa gorge qui commençait à cicatriser.

\- Tu devrais aller t'allonger papa" proposa le jeune homme.

Kingston ferma les yeux et hocha négativement la tête.

\- Non, je ne fais que ça depuis des jours.

\- Tu vas arrêter, rassure-moi.

\- Arrêter?

\- De le défier à la télé.

\- Oui j'arrête, je n'en peux plus de tout ça. Quand il m'a téléphoné pour me dire qu'ils t'avaient enlevé, je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie" avoua Kingston.

Il observa le ciel un instant et se retourna vers son fils.

\- Pourquoi tu m'a demandé ça?

Coincé, Preston ne put que lui avouer qu'il avait vu et lu la lettre de Joe Carroll. Son père devint blanc comme un linge, prévoyant que son fils ne remette le sujet gênant sur le tapis. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva, légèrement gêné, Preston rassembla son courage et parla franchement au pasteur.

\- Papa, quel secret tu peux avoir de si terrible pour ne pas me le dire alors qu'un tueur en série l'a deviné? Maman est au courant aussi?

Celui-ci le fixa intensément, la peur se lisant dans ses yeux, et secoua la tête avant de s'en retourner vers le ciel.

\- Non, sûrement pas. D'ailleurs si c'était le cas on ne serait probablement plus mariés.

\- Alors c'est ça, tu ne l'aimes plus comme avant?" demanda le jeune homme.

\- Si, bien sûr.

\- Tu as une maîtresse alors?

\- Non!

\- Tu sais papa on pourrait continuer comme ça longtemps si tu ne me dis rien, mais je vais finir par arrêter de jouer aux devinettes. Il faut que tu me le dises, libère ta conscience. C'est le genre de choses que tu conseilles à tes fidèles, non?

\- Oui!

\- Eh bien un "oui" de temps en temps ça change.

Preston sourit et reprit :

\- Tu as fait du mal à quelqu'un? Tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre que maman?

Kingston se braqua à cette question et fit volte-face. Il avait tout à coup du mal à respirer, son fils avait deviné la moitié de ce qu'il avait en tête. Comme pour lui sauver la mise le téléphone sonna et il fonça répondre. Preston l'observa de loin puis réfléchit un instant à cette personne qui occupait tant les pensées de son père.

 **POV PRESTON**

Alors qui est-ce? Peut être une de ses fidèles... Non il ne les approche que rarement et personne parmi eux ne met les pieds à la maison. Je ne vois vraiment pas qui mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il souffre d'aimer cette personne. Je dois m'en occuper, que maman ne s'aperçoive jamais de rien, en plus son comportement a changé depuis sa tentative de suicide. Il a manqué de frapper une personne tout à l'heure, même si elle l'avait mérité. Je dois le surveiller, cette expérience a du le traumatiser et il ne faut pas qu'il s'écarte de son chemin. La religion c'est tout pour lui.

 **FIN POV**

Preston redescendit sur terre et s'aperçut que son père n'était plus au téléphone. Étant donné la manière dont il avait foncé pour échapper à la situation, il avait du en profiter pour s'éclipser. Preston rentra et ferma la porte à clé, avant de se mettre à la recherche de son paternel. Il n'eut pas à chercher longtemps après avoir entendu du bruit dans sa chambre. La porte à peine fermée laissait entrevoir, si ce n'est des meubles de toute beauté et toutes sortes d'objets religieux, un homme bouleversé agenouillé au pied de son lit et la tête enfouie dessus. Il pleurait. Preston voulait entrer pour lui parler mais attendit derrière la porte qu'il s'apaise. Lui estimait avoir bien fait de repousser la religion et toutes ses contraintes, tout en se comportant le plus normalement possible ou presque. Il se décida tout de même à pénétrer dans la chambre de son père après l'avoir entendu murmurer "désolé". Il s'abaissa derrière lui et lui posa les mains sur les épaules.

\- Papa! je t'en prie il faut que ça sorte, sinon tu vas pleurer encore et encore et je ne veux pas te voir comme ça, ça me fait mal.

Kingston à genoux, son fils passa devant et s'assit sur le lit devant lui, attendant qu'il ne relève la tête. Le pasteur se décida enfin à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- J'ignore de quelle façon ça m'a pris, Preston.

Preston ne dit rien au début, mais commença à comprendre dès lors que son père se mit à sa hauteur et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il laissa son visage approcher du sien, se laisser aller et sa respiration atteindre son cou. Preston en fit de même et susurra à l'adresse de Kingston :

\- Alors c'était moi?

\- Pardon je suis vraiment désolé" pleurait son père.

Preston posa les mains sur la tête de son père, analysa et réfléchit à la nouvelle durant une bonne minute.

\- Écoute papa, si tu veux qu'on soit sur un pied d'égalité au niveau "impureté" comme tu dirais, je suis gay.

Kingston ne releva pas la tête mais son fils put sentir un tremblement entre ses mains.

\- Tu dois m'en vouloir, c'est sûrement de ma faute...

\- Non papa! non. Je n'ai jamais été gêné d'être homo. Mais jamais non plus je n'ai cherché de copain de peur que tu ne le découvres car j'avais peur de vous faire du mal, à toi et à maman.

\- Je serai malavisé de t'en vouloir, avec les pensées impures que j'ai en tête.

\- Allez calme-toi, regarde je ne m'en suis pas formalisé. C'est même plutôt flatteur et il n'y a rien d'impur dans le fait d'aimer. En plus ne le prends pas mal, mais tu es un très bel homme... et j'ai toujours adoré tes yeux.

\- Ne dis pas ça, Preston.

\- Je n'ai pas peur. S'il te plait, regarde-moi.

Après un brusque sursaut aux épaules, Kingston se décida enfin à hausser le regard, laissant à loisir son fils savourer la vue de ses yeux.

\- Tu sais papa... je suis vierge. J'imagine que tu n'en savais rien mais je ne connais rien à "ça". Alors si comme on dit la première fois doit être importante et pas avec n'importe qui, je voudrai que ce soit avec toi.

Kingston, effaré, posa ses mains sur son visage et respira un grand coup.

\- Preston, tu te rends compte de ce que tu me dis?" demanda t-il.

Pour toute réponse, son fils approcha son visage du sien et l'embrassa doucement. C'était un baiser timide et nerveux, mais doux auquel Kingston répondit instantanément. Le mélange de suavité et d'ardeur dont il faisait preuve témoignait au plus jeune de la passion qu'il lui portait. Le pasteur posa les mains sur les hanches de son fils et après avoir mis fin à leur baiser, glissa ses lèvres dans son cou, écoutant Preston gémir de plaisir. Allongeant doucement son fils, Kingston reprit possession de ses lèvres et commença à balader ses mains sur son corps. Le jeune homme en fit autant en glissant une main sous son pull, caressant sa peau et lui murmurant aux oreilles :

\- J'aime que tu sois si près de moi papa" gémit-il.

Pour toute réponse il vit Kingston se redresser et le regarder dans les yeux. "Bon sang que j'aime ce regard" pensa le plus jeune. Le pasteur lui caressa les lèvres inférieures du bout des doigts avant d'ajouter :

\- Moi aussi, mon fils.

Preston n'avait jamais été si heureux qu'à cet instant, il saisit le visage de son père et l'embrassa de manière plus poussée. Il laissa sa langue parcourir les lèvres de son père et chercher sa jumelle. Savourant cet échange, le pasteur sentait une envie en lui s'attiser de plus en plus, de même qu'il commençait à sentir l'excitation de Preston contre la sienne. Le plus jeune avait beau être seulement en train de découvrir l'acte charnel, mais il avait l'impression d'en connaître plus qu'il ne le croyait. Ce qui était sûrement dû au fait que cela se passe avec son propre père mais le fait était là, il l'aimait. Ils s'aimaient. Il encouragea son aîné à enlever son pull, découvrant avec volupté un corps parfaitement constitué, qu'il ne tarda pas à explorer de ses mains et ses lèvres. Jamais il n'aurait cru avant avoir un jour autant envie de Kingston. Ce dernier se chargea d'ôter le pull et le t-shirt de Preston pendant que celui-ci détachait le bouton de son pantalon. Chacun des deux commençait à être à l'étroit dans leurs derniers vêtements restants. Leur respiration s'accélérait en même temps. Kingston déposa les vêtements sur le côté du lit avant d'embrasser les abdominaux de Preston et d'inverser leur position. Le plus jeune d'un côté se réjouit de constater la possessivité de son père, qui l'excitait au plus haut point. Mais il se délecta aussi de sa nouvelle position lui laissant toute la liberté de découvrir le corps de Kingston à son rythme. "Je dois bien l'avouer mon père a un corps plus qu'attirant" se réjouit Preston.

Ajoutant à cela le fait qu'il ait toujours admiré sa sagesse et sa foi, il avait toujours considéré son père comme une âme des plus pures du monde. Mais qu'il risquait de souiller désormais, lui qui avait suffisamment souffert.

\- Je sais à quoi tu penses Preston" le coupa t-il dans ses pensées.

\- Ah?

\- Cela ne va en rien me salir, je fais ça de mon plein gré souviens-toi.

Preston posa les mains sur son buste, lui caressa et remonta jusqu'à son visage. Kingston ferma les yeux et se lécha la lèvre inférieure, cette simple vision fit défaillir Preston qui fondit sur ses lèvres, lui léchant en l'embrassant jusqu'à se que sa langue ne danse avec sa jumelle. La main droite de Kingston se détacha du corps de son fils pour ouvrir le tiroir de la table de nuit, et se saisir d'un tube de lubrifiant. Il gémit tout en sentant son fils s'attaquer à son pantalon et son boxer, avant de se retrouver à nu devant son fils qui en fit autant avec les siens. Après avoir parcouru du regard chaque parcelle du corps de Preston, Kingston jeta un œil dans la chambre. Heureusement que lui et son épouse n'étaient pas du genre à poser des portraits de famille sur les meubles... Tout était humble, sans prétention avec seulement quelques objets de décoration : vase, statuettes, ou ornements religieux. Il se redressa et accueillit de nouveau son fils dans ses bras, reprenant le dessus au grand plaisir du plus jeune. Les yeux brillants de désir, ils se regardèrent et Kingston respira l'odeur du cou de Preston, l'embrassant de manière très sensuelle et de plus en plus sauvage.

Kingston réagit soudain en sentant la main de son fils sur son membre, l'enduisant de lubrifiant. Sa respiration devint saccadée, il n'avait plus qu'une envie. Celle-là même qu'il pouvait sentir venant de Preston. Il se saisit aussi du tube et en enduit deux de ses doigts avant d'en plonger un le plus doucement possible dans l'intimité de Preston, qui se cambra sous la surprise. Il attendit qu'il soit totalement à l'aise et en ajouta un deuxième, écoutant les gémissements répétés de son fils au rythme de ses mouvements en lui. Preston le regarda tout à coup et avec un sourire tout à fait divin, souffla à Kingston :

\- Tu peux y aller, papa.

Kingston hésita un instant, mais finit par obéir. En quelques secondes, Preston sentit les doigts de son père être remplacés par quelque chose de plus imposant. Il regretta les première secondes de lui avoir forcé la main, mais ne le regretta plus lorsqu'il sentit en même temps Kingston l'embrasser dans le cou.

\- Je vais y aller doucement ne t'en fais pas" susurra t-il.

Ces paroles rassurèrent Preston, qui pensait avoir poussé son père à bousculer les choses. Le pasteur commença de lents va-et-vient, savourant en même temps les caresses de son fils dans son dos. Le plus jeune ferma les yeux et savoura ces contacts entre leurs corps. Une petite question commençait à le démanger, mais il attendrait que ce moment paradisiaque ne s'estompe. Il ne voulait pas couper Kingston dans son élan étant donné le bien qu'il lui faisait. Son aîné commençait à accélérer ses mouvements, guidé par les gémissements de Preston indiquant qu'il atteignait sa prostate à chaque fois et de plus en plus puissamment. Preston enfonçait doucement ses ongles dans le dos de son père, chacun sentant que l'autre était proche de la délivrance. Preston embrassa et son père et ajouta :

\- Je voudrais... juste une fois... Kingston.

La simple entente de son prénom dans la bouche de son fils enflamma encore plus le désir du pasteur. Celui-ci le souleva par les cuisses et le plaqua doucement contre le mur, écoutant les grognements de plaisir qu'il lui provoquait. Il accéléra ses coups de reins, de manière plus brutale en écoutant son fils gémir puis dans un dernier assaut, il éjacula en lui. Se délectant cet orgasme, Preston sentit en même temps la semence de Kingston lui parcourir les entrailles et vint à son tour. La respiration haletante et le corps en sueur, ils restèrent ainsi une longue minute. Preston enlaça son père, l'embrassa et lui murmura :

\- Merci papa.

Ce dernier le regarda dans les yeux avec ce regard que son fils aimait tant, puis lui caressa les cheveux et le visage avant de dire :

\- Je t'aime Preston.

Son fils ne perdit pas de temps avant de répondre aussi :

\- Je t'aime aussi, papa.

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément pendant plusieurs minutes, avant que Kingston ne se retire enfin du corps de son fils et ne l'allonge, se posant à ses côtés. Preston enfouit sa tête dans le cou du plus vieux et posa une main sur sa poitrine. Ils s'écoutaient respirer et se lançaient des sourires. Preston jeta un coup d'œil à la cicatrice naissante sur la gorge de son père. Il devait être en train de changer son bandage tout à l'heure avant de pleurer. Preston la caressa, non sans rencontrer une faible résistance au début. Kingston en était bel et bien traumatisé, comme n'importe qui d'autre le serait. Attristé, son fils lui avoua :

\- Plus jamais je ne laisserai quelqu'un te faire du mal ou te forcer à t'en faire, même pour moi.

Le pasteur se releva, son regard perçant et intimidant posé sur son fils.

\- Je préférerai me tuer mille fois plutôt que te faire le moindre mal, Preston" dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

Preston en eut les larmes aux yeux et prit son père dans ses bras.

\- Je t'aime papa et je resterai toujours avec toi s'il le faut.

Savourant ces derniers mots, Kingston serra bien fort Preston et s'endormit contre lui.

 **À suivre...**


End file.
